El tiempo sin tiempo
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Un extraño que se llama a sí mismo "el doctor" irrumpe en casa de John Watson, haciendo una pregunta que desencadenará muchos misterios y aventuras: Dónde está Sherlock Holmes? - Wholock, Post Reichenbach, Johnlock, MorMor, posible Mystrade y 11th y Jack.
1. ¿Dónde está Sherlock Holmes?

**Esto es una cosa muy loca que se me ocurrió un día que miraba Doctor Who y buscaba imágenes de Sherlock xD, explico que ubico la fingida muerte de Sherlock el mismo año que Rose conoció al doctor, pasarán cosas extrañas, lo advierto.**

* * *

**¿Dónde está Sherlock Holmes?**

De nuevo solo.

La casa ahora era demasiado grande, demasiado vacía, no tuvieron hijos pero querían tenerlos, ahora ya nunca podrían, Mary estaba muerta.

Sonrió al ver la foto de la boda en la pared, ella se veía preciosa, con su cabello rubio brillando al sol, su sonrisa de perlas blancas, su hermosa Mary se había ido, igual que Sherlock se fue.

Seguía vestido de negro, el funeral había sido muy discreto, amigos de ambos asistieron a despedir a Mary, recibió palabras de aliento que no servían mucho, se sentía como un hombre roto mil veces, ahora estaba ahí, en la sala de su casa, sentado y esperando, ¿esperando qué?, no estaba seguro, ¿a Mary?, acababa de enterrarla, ¿a Sherlock?, Sherlock estaría bien, sólo un minuto de verlo de nuevo.

Todo se volvió una locura desde la partida Sherlock Holmes, los maniquís vivientes, los aliens en navidad, la nave que se estrelló contra el Big Ben, los supuestos fantasmas…en fin, John había llegado a pensar que Sherlock era una especie de barrera entre la normalidad y la locura de los últimos años, con él muerto la barrera estaba rota, las cosas de otro mundo habían llegado a causar caos.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar los golpes de la puerta, ¿qué acaso no lo dejarían tranquilo?, dio un largo suspiro y por fin se levantó a abrir.

- ¡Ya voy!-

Abrió a un completo desconocido, frente a él se paraba un hombre delgado, de piel palidísima y ojos azules, se acomodó la corbata de moño y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola, John-

El tipo se metió en la casa como si nada, John no estaba de humor, no se sentía de ánimos, su esposa estaba muerta y enterrada, no había tiempo para tonterías.

- ¿Disculpa?- bufó John, siguiendo al desconocido - ¿qué quieres en mi casa?, este definitivamente no es un buen momento-

- ¿Dónde está Sherlock Holmes?-

- ¿Es una broma?- gruñó Watson – no sé quién eres…-

- Soy el doctor-

- No sé quién eres pero te equivocaste, Sherlock está muerto, muerto igual que mi esposa que de hecho acabo de enterrar, ahora por favor, ¿podrías salir de mi casa?, quiero vivir mi duelo-

- Oh, lo siento- suspiró "el doctor", torciendo un poco el gesto – creo que he llegado un año antes, de verdad lo siento, John, yo debía venir cuando ya estuvieras casado con Sherlock no…-

- ¿Casado con quién?- exclamó John – te lo dije, Sherlock está muerto, quiero que te vayas de mi casa-

- No puedo irme, John- respondió el doctor – tú vas conmigo-

- ¿Qué?-

- Ven- continuó el doctor, jalando a John del brazo - ¡hay que irnos!-

- ¡No!, ¡basta!-

El doctor tenía más fuerza de lo que su delgado cuerpo indicaba, arrastró a John hasta la calle, ¿qué hacía esa vieja cabina de policía en la banqueta?, de hecho, ¿había estado ahí antes?, el doctor abrió la cabina con sólo tronar los dedos.

- ¿Qué demo…?- John casi pierde la quijada de la impresión- ¡Es más grande por dentro!-

- Sí, todos dicen eso- contestó el doctor, sonriendo – debes venir conmigo-

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Watson - ¿qué quieres?-

- Soy el doctor-

- Yo también soy doctor-

- Bien, los dos tratamos de salvar vidas- respondió el hombre, sonriendo – pero creo que soy otra clase de doctor-

- Mi esposa acaba de morir, doctor, no tengo tiempo ni ánimo de una aventura-

- Lo sé, no has tenido una desde que Sherlock se fue, ¿verdad?-

John se mordió el labio, miró hacia atrás, quería volver a casa pero tenía miedo, estaría solo otra vez.

- ¿Por qué confiar en ti?-

- ¿Y por qué no?- insistió el doctor – vamos, John, a menos que prefieras volver a una casa vacía-

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, John sintió las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos.

- Está bien- cedió John, ya no le importó nada, tal vez aquel tipo estuviera loco y lo asesinara y luego lo tirara en una zanja pero, ¿y qué? – Bien, hay que buscar un taxi-

- ¿Taxi?- preguntó el doctor entre risas – mi TARDIS es mejor-

- ¿Tu qué?-

El doctor empujó a John dentro de la cabina azul, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, entonces si iba a asesinarlo, John suspiró con resignación, se volteó para darle un poco de pelea a aquel loco cuando sintió temblar el piso.

- Bienvenido a la TARDIS, John Watson-

- No puede ser…- dijo John, mirando para todos lados - ¿está cosa?, ¿esto es la TARDIS?, ¿tu nave?-

- Sip-

- ¿Eres un alien?-

- Sip-

- ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!-

- ¿Debería decirlo asustado o enojado?-

- No, bueno… ¿a dónde vamos?-

- Vamos a buscar a Sherlock Holmes, creo que conozco a alguien que podría ubicarlo-

- Yo puedo ubicarlo por ti, doctor- le respondió John, suspirando – está en el cementerio, muerto, te lo dije-

- Sherlock no está muerto, John-

- Lo está, yo lo vi…-

- Los ojos pueden engañar, ¿no lo engañaron a él con lo de Baskerville?-

- Sí, pero… ¿cómo sabes lo de Baskerville?-

- Leí tu blog- contestó el doctor – es excelente-

- Oh, gracias- respondió Watson con una sonrisa – pensé que ya nadie lo leía-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Ya sabes, todo este asunto de Moriarty, Sherlock quedó como un mentiroso-

- Tú no creerás eso, ¿verdad?-

- Claro que no- replicó John, casi ofendido – yo conocía a Sherlock Holmes mejor que nadie, él jamás haría nada de eso, era un gran hombre, un buen hombre-

- Es, John, es un buen hombre, y creo que se convertirá en uno excelente-

- Doctor, en serio, él está muerto-

De nuevo John sintió que todo temblaba, se aferró fuerte de una baranda, el doctor parecía saltar de un lado a otro, con la sonrisa en la boca y la mirada llena de emoción, por fin, todo se detuvo.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó John.

- Cardiff-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Tengo un viejo amigo en Torchwood, creo que será de ayuda-

- ¿Torchwood?, ¿qué…?-

- Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, John, ven conmigo-

El doctor se adelantó a la puerta, al salir, John por poco se pone a gritar.

- ¡Es Cardiff!-

- Eso dije-

- Sí pero…- John no pudo contener una carcajada - ¡es Cardiff!, ¿cómo es posible?-

- La TARDIS- dijo el doctor, dando un par de palmaditas a la cabina – la TARDIS nos trajo, es mi nave-

- Por un momento pensé…-

- Que todo era mentira- concluyó el doctor – vamos, John, entre más pronto mejor-

Lo único que necesitaron para entrar fue que el doctor, bueno, dijera que era el doctor, los condujeron a una habitación algo oscura, llena de armamentos extraños que John observó con mucho interés.

- ¿Doctor?-

John volteó a la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre alto, de constitución fornida y rasgos fuertes y masculinos, sus ojos azules relampaguearon al ver al doctor.

- ¡Eres tú!- exclamó el hombre, abrazando efusivamente al doctor – te ves genial, siempre estás tan sexy, me gusta tu cabello-

- Gracias, Jack, tú también te ves bien- respondió el doctor, con una sonrisa – necesitamos de tu ayuda-

- Oh, ¿quién es tu amigo?- preguntó el tal Jack, acercándose a John – hola, guapo-

- Hola- respondió Watson, ligeramente sonrojado - ¿tú eres…?-

- Capitán Jack Harkness, cariño, vaya, doctor, tienes un compañero muy lindo-

- No es momento, Jack- bufó el doctor – necesito localizar a una persona-

- ¿Llegas y pides favores nada más?, ¿no me besas ni me abrazas?-

- Ya me abrazaste, el beso depende si localizas a esta persona-

- Ok, doctor, dame el nombre-

- La persona en cuestión es…-

- Jack, el trabajo está hecho, por favor no vuelvas a enviarme en una misión tan aburrida, fue demasiado fácil, no merecía…-

John sintió que su cerebro le jugaba una cruel broma, esa voz, esa cara, ¡Sherlock acababa de entrar a la habitación tan fresco!, al menos tuvo la decencia de quedarse callado, sin quitar los ojos de John.

- Sherlock Holmes- terminó el doctor, mirando acusador al capitán.

- ¡Sherlock!- gritó John, hecho una furia - ¡imbécil!-

De repente su puño estaba en la cara de Sherlock, ni siquiera se percató de que se había lanzado sobre el detective, Sherlock trastabilló al recibir el puñetazo.

- ¡Eres un hijo de perra!- gritó John, sintiendo su rostro arder - ¡Tres años!, todo este tiempo…-

- John, no es lo que piensas…-

- Lloré en tu tumba, oh Dios…lloré, pedazo de mierda, regresé a terapia, estuve diagnosticado con depresión más de un año, tomando pastillas para dormir, con pesadillas horribles, y no sólo me afectaste a mí, tu hermano está hecho un desastre, al menos ha perdido diez kilos, renunció a su empleo… ¿por qué, Sherlock?, ¿te aburrías de nosotros?, ¿de mí?-

- No- replicó Sherlock – no, John, jamás, yo…tuve qué hacerlo, Moriarty tenía francotiradores con armas apuntando a la cabeza de Lestrade, la señora Hudson y la tuya, si yo no saltaba ellos los matarían, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salvarlos, John, fingí mi muerte y ustedes estarían a salvo, todo este tiempo estuve deshaciendo la red de Moriarty, y John…te estuve observando-

- Sherlock…-

- Lo hiciste muy bien, John, sé que fue duro al principio pero lo has hecho muy bien, te casaste y…-

- Mi esposa está muerta, la enterré hoy-

- Lo siento- suspiró Sherlock – últimamente no estuve tan cerca como debía-

- Eres un idiota, ¿por qué no volviste?-

- Pensaba hacerlo, entonces conocí a Jack y…todas estas cosas extrañas que han sucedido en el mundo, Jack las sabía todas, participó en muchas de ellas, así que decidí entrar a Trochwood-

- Sigues siendo un infeliz egoísta- dijo John, aunque esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te he extrañado, es decir, aún eres mi amigo, ¿no?-

- Sí- respondió John, bajando la vista – es bueno tenerte de vuelta, un amigo me hace falta ahora-

Y se sonrieron como idiotas, como antes, se rieron y se miraron largamente, John nunca creyó que algún día fuera a recibir un abrazo de Sherlock Holmes pero eso fue lo que pasó, un abrazo rápido y algo flojo pero a fin de cuentas un abrazo.

- Entonces… vas a besarme, ¿no?- dijo el capitán, con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Técnicamente no lo localizaste- bufó el doctor – Sherlock Holmes, soy el doctor-

- Sé quién eres- respondió Sherlock – lo que quiero saber es qué quieres de mí-

- Eres el mejor detective consultor del mundo, es fácil deducir lo que quiero- contestó el doctor, sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál es el misterio?- le instó Holmes.

- Me temo que reviviremos a otro muerto- dijo el doctor – quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Jim Moriarty-


	2. ¿Dónde está James Moriarty?

**¿Dónde está James Moriarty?**

Pasaban de las doce de la madrugada cuando llegaron a New Scotland Yard, sólo un par de luces estaban encendidas en las oficinas del edificio, además de los focos del recibidor, todo lo demás era quietud y oscuridad.

La TARDIS quedó "estacionada" a un par de calles, el capitán Jack había decidido acompañarlos, argumentando que obtendría cuando menos un beso del doctor, sí o sí.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ver a Lestrade?- se quejó Sherlock, haciendo una mueca.

- Una, porque a él también le dolió tu muerte, y dos, porque puede ayudarnos con lo de Moriarty- le explicó John por sexta vez.

- Moriarty está muerto- bufó Sherlock – yo lo vi morir-

- Yo te vi morir y mírate, vivito y coleando-

- ¿Estás enojado todavía, John?- preguntó Sherlock, con tono infantil – ya te expliqué todo-

- No estoy molesto- respondió John – mira, Greg ya apagó la luz-

Levantaron la vista hacia las ventanas de la oficina de Lestrade, ahora estaban oscuras, esperaron hasta ver al inspector en el Lobby, se le veía más que cansado, a Sherlock le pareció que tenía más canas.

- Vamos- indicó el doctor.

Greg se dirigía a su auto, maletín en mano y todo bostezos, cuando fue interceptado por lo que creyó una mala pasada de su cerebro no descansado.

- Dios mío, debo dormir, dormir, dormir…- mascullaba Greg, apresurando el paso.

- Lestrade- le llamó Sherlock.

- Oh, no, tú no estás aquí y yo no estoy loco- bufó Greg, sin voltear a mirar a Sherlock.

- No estás loco- dijo John, acercándose al detective inspector – yo también lo veo, es real, Greg, es Sherlock-

- Oh, no puede ser- Lestrade se detuvo, observando de pies a cabeza a Sherlock – eres tú, tú, hijo de la gran puta-

Sherlock tampoco vio venir el puñetazo de Greg, mucho menos el abrazo que le dio justo después de golpearlo.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?- reclamó Lestrade – todas las personas a las que lastimaste, Sherlock, ¿en qué pensabas?-

- En ti, en John, en la señora Hudson- explicó Sherlock, reponiéndose del puñetazo – Moriarty tenía francotiradores apuntándoles, si yo no saltaba serían asesinados-

- ¿Moriarty?- dijo Lestrade – Sherlock, nunca hubo prueba…-

- Tengo las pruebas- gruñó Sherlock – necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrarlo, ahora quiero que me digas, ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarme o no?-

- Está bien- respondió Greg – está bien, vamos-

- Doctor, Jack, ya pueden acercarse- les llamó John.

- Oh, qué bueno que todo salió bien- dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa – mucho gusto, detective, soy el doctor-

- Capitán Jack Harkness-

- Ehm, detective inspector Lestrade- respondió Greg, lanzando una mirada interrogante a Sherlock.

- Colegas, no te preocupes- respondió Holmes - ¿entramos?-

Las oficinas estaban, como suponían: desiertas, Greg los guió hasta su oficina, la computadora seguía encendida.

- Bien, ¿qué tenemos?- preguntó Greg, dejándose caer en su silla - ¿qué debo buscar?-

- Jim Moriarty se dio un tiro en la cabeza, es poco probable que sobreviviera- dijo Sherlock.

- Poco probable mas no imposible- replicó el doctor – si buscó atención médica enseguida…-

- Se disparó en la azotea de un hospital- reconoció Sherlock – pero no podía correr a pedir ayuda-

- Alguien lo ayudó- concluyó Watson – no creo que hubiera sido tan estúpido de llevarlo a St Barts-

- Busca hospitales en un radio de cinco kilómetros partiendo de St Barts- indicó Sherlock.

- Hay cuatro hospitales generales, un hospital especializado en cardiopatías y tres centros de salud- informó Lestrade.

- Quedémonos con los hospitales generales- pidió Sherlock – busca heridos de bala que ingresaran a urgencias el día de mi…el día que…-

- Está bien- respondió Lestrade – hmmm, sólo tres personas pero ingresaron de madrugada, no coincide-

- Tal vez modificaron el reporte médico- sugirió Jack.

- No, tengo fotos de los lesionados, ninguno es Moriarty- suspiró Greg - ¿alguna otra idea?-

- Puede que la idea de modificar el reporte médico no sea tan mala- continuó Sherlock – busca todos los ingresos a urgencias ese día, limítalo a los varones de entre 30 y 40 años-

- Veintitrés, hmmm, brazo roto, accidente en motocicleta, baja de glucosa, heridas sexuales… ¿heridas sexuales?, ¿qué demonios?-

- Yo te puedo explicar- dijo Jack, con su sonrisa traviesa.

- No es el momento…- le reprendió el doctor - ¿alguno de ellos es James?-

- No- respondió Lestrade – lo siento-

Sherlock soltó un bufido.

- Intenta con el hospital especializado- pidió Sherlock.

- Pero es de cardiopatías- dijo John - ¿por qué llevarlo ahí?-

- Lo descarté sólo al escucharlo, ¿verdad?, me hice la misma pregunta que tú, ¿por qué lo llevaría ahí?, sería un buen escondite, Lestrade…-

- Estoy en eso- respondió Greg – mira, creo que lo encontré, ingresó como John Doe*, 36 años, el reporte médico dice accidente cerebro vascular, lo subieron a cirugía de urgencia-

- ¿Quién lo llevó?- preguntó Sherlock.

- Sebastian Moran- contestó el inspector – según el reporte, la operación fue exitosa, John Doe estuvo, oh vaya, sólo estuvo doce horas en recuperación, lo trasladaron-

- ¿A dónde?-

- No lo dice, Sherlock-

- ¿Quién es Sebastian Moran?- preguntó John.

- La mano derecha de Jim Moriarty- bufó Sherlock – me lo ha puesto difícil un par de veces…-

- Me temo que no puedo hacer más- suspiró Greg – espero que la información les haya servido-

- Gracias, Lestrade- contestó Sherlock – si Moriarty sobrevivió, seguro que tuvo que crearse una nueva identidad, para eso necesitaría papeles, un pasaporte, acta de nacimiento, todo- el detective suspiró – bueno, creo que le haremos una pequeña visita a Mycroft-

- No hagas eso- dijo Greg, negando con la cabeza – tu hermano está muy afectado por lo sucedido, si llegas así como así…-

- Estará bien- gruñó Sherlock.

- Necesito localizar a Jim Moriarty- intervino el doctor – es una asunto de suma importancia-

- Entonces Mycroft puede ayudar- insistió Sherlock.

- Si vas a ver a Mycroft quiero ir- dijo Lestrade, decidido.

- Oh, bueno, otro pasajero no hará daño- admitió el doctor, sonriendo.

II

Nunca había sido un hombre de mascotas, de hecho no le gustaban mucho los animales, sin embargo Tommy era una excelente compañía: no hacía mucho ruido, era cariñoso, se acomodaba junto a él en la cama y defecaba en una caja de arena; no podía pedir mejor compañero de soledades.

El gato gris se acomodó en los muslos de Mycroft Holmes, quien le acarició suavemente, escuchándole ronronear, una sonrisa leve se dibujó en los labios del hombre.

- Thomas, a veces quisiera ser como tú- dijo Mycroft, continuando con las caricias al gatito – es decir, no tienes responsabilidades, sabes que siempre habrá comida y agua para ti, lo único malo es que tienes que vivir con un solterón homosexual y deprimido…- Mycroft soltó un largo suspiro - ¿cómo soportas vivir aquí? …-

Decidió que era hora de dormir, pasaban de las dos y la programación de la tele a esa hora era pura basura, aunque sinceramente la tele era pura basura todo el tiempo, cargó a su Tommy en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación, algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo, abrió la puerta del cuarto muy despacio, preparándose para cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos lo que vio.

- ¿Un gato?, ¿en serio?-

- Sherlock- dejó caer a Tommy al suelo, el gatito protestó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina – Sherlock…-

- Hola, hermano-

Hubiera querido abrazarlo, decirle que le había hecho falta, lo único que pudo hacer fue apenas rozar el hombro de su hermano menor, en verdad era él, en verdad estaba vivo.

- Te ves muy mal- dijo Sherlock - ¿hace cuanto que no te rasuras?-

Una barba cobriza ocultaba gran parte del rostro de Mycroft Holmes, además de la evidente pérdida de peso, sus ojos se veían con ojeras y ligeramente hundidos, contrastando con su tez casi transparente.

- ¿Te molesta ofrecernos algo de café?-

- ¿Ofrecernos?- Mycroft paseó la vista por la habitación.

- Están afuera, John, Lestrade y un par de colegas, ¿seguiremos con el reencuentro o irás a abrir?-

De alguna manera Mycroft pasó de pasar otra noche en compañía de su gato a servir casi una jarra de café a sus invitados, ¿qué demonios pensaba Sherlock al ir por John?, hacía unas horas había enterrado a su esposa, Greg le sonrió con su amabilidad de siempre, los otros dos hombres eran completos desconocidos: un tipo bastante atractivo y fuerte, que le elogió la barba y le hizo un comentario bastante inapropiado, y un hombre flacucho usando una corbata de moño; el mundo estaba volviéndose loco.

- Bueno, hermano, al punto, estamos tratando de localizar a Moriarty-

Sí, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

- Moriarty…por lo que sé debe estar muerto- dijo Mycroft – igual que tu-

- Yo estoy vivo, Moriarty también, ¿puedes ayudar?, aún debes tener unos cuantos amigos en el gobierno…-

- Sherlock, ¿dónde demonios te metiste todo este tiempo?- preguntó Mycroft.

- ¿Realmente importa?- bufó Sherlock – estoy aquí, ¿qué más da?, ahora, por favor, haz esas llamadas-

- ¿Qué necesitas?- habló Mycroft, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

- Sé que hallarás la manera de enterarte de todos los movimientos de Sebastian Moran, quiero saber a dónde viajó, qué compró y cómo se trasladó, todo alrededor de…dos días después de mi falso suicidio-

- Y lo dice como si nada- masculló Greg.

Mycroft rodó los ojos pero tomó el teléfono y realizó la llamada, y después otra y otra y otra, pasó del inglés al francés y a un idioma que podía ser ruso o búlgaro.

- ¿Y?- le instó Sherlock – ¿conseguiste algo útil?, si me puedes decir el último lugar que visitó puedo arreglármelas yo solo-

- Mejor que eso- dijo Mycroft – puedo darte su dirección-

- Bien, envíame un mensaje-

- No-

- ¿No?-

- Iré contigo-

- No seas ridículo-

- Sherlock, acabas de volver, no tengo intenciones de perderte de vista-

- Estaré bien- gruñó Sherlock – nunca te ha gustado mancharte las manos, el sudor, todo el esfuerzo, no son cosas para ti, tú te quedas-

- No-

- No seas terco, hermano-

- Tú eres el terco-

- Te quedarás aquí, ¿entiendes?-

- Sherlock…-

- Mycroft…-

- No es justo lo que haces- dijo Mycroft, torciendo el gesto – el plan era que yo envejeciera, me llenara de arrugas y muriera, mientras tú te reías en mi funeral y te encargabas de que me dejaran muy abajo en la tierra, no se supone que yo…que yo viviera para ver a mi hermano morir, estás completamente loco si pretendes que te deje ir de nuevo-

- Mycroft, no podemos empezar a ponernos sentimentales- añadió Sherlock – quiero que te quedes aquí porque será como…dejar un ancla, ¿entiendes?- suspiró – quédate aquí, Mycroft, como siempre haces-

- Me quedaré contigo- agregó Lestrade, mirando fijamente a Mycroft – claro, si te parece…-

- Bien, todo arreglado, ahora, ¿me das esa dirección?-

III

- Podría acostumbrarme a viajar en esta cosa- dijo John, sonriendo como un niño.

- No es ninguna cosa- gruñó el doctor – es mi TARDIS, mi hermosa TARDIS-

- A veces creo que estás demasiado apegado a esa nave- bufó Jack – no es sano, es como si sintieras más atracción sexual por la TARDIS que por cualquier ser viviente-

- Y tú sientes demasiada atracción sexual por todo ser viviente- replicó el doctor.

El campo se extendía, verde y fresco, y en una pequeña loma estaba la casa, parecía antigua aunque obviamente restaurada, estaba amaneciendo apenas, sin embargo las luces de la casa ya estaban encendidas.

- Sigo pensando que debimos traer un arma- habló John –Sherlock, ¿estás seguro?-

- Jimmy se alegrará de verme- respondió Holmes – vamos, las puertas están abiertas-

El pasto silenciaba sus pasos, la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par, de las paredes de la amplia sala colgaban distintos cuadros, las pinturas oscilaban entre un estilo bastante Jackson Pollock, pasando por lo surrealista y un poco a pop art, eran una completa locura de colores y formas fascinantes, contraste con estas obras había un retrato de un hombre hecho con suaves acuarelas.

Alguien se acercaba silbando una vieja canción.

- Seb, necesito más azul…-

Y ahí estaba, habían encontrado a James Moriarty.


	3. La Galaxia de James y Sherlock

**La galaxia de James y Sherlock**

La lata de pintura se le cayó, derramando el rojo a sus pies, extendiéndose como una mancha maligna, como un torrente de sangre, James Moriarty creyó que podría pasar una vida tranquila hasta el día de su muerte, obviamente alguien o algo había hecho planes distintos, tal vez aún debía pagar los males que había causado, su deuda era extensa y por un tiempo creyó que la había saldado, estaba equivocado.

- Hola, Jim- dijo Sherlock Holmes, sonriendo.

- Largo-

Sherlock ya no sonreía cuando sintió el metal del arma que Sebastian le había puesto en la nuca, John Watson abrió los ojos tanto que Jim creyó que se le secarían o algo así, los otros dos hombres parecían más calmados, en especial el flacucho con la corbata de moño.

- Lárgate, Holmes, tú y tu panda de idiotas- advirtió Sebastian, empujando más el cañón del revólver.

- Sólo queremos hablar- dijo el tipo de la corbatita - ¿puedes bajar eso, Sebastian?-

Seb le miró horrible, gruñó una maldición.

- No venimos a lastimar a Jim- aclaró el flacucho.

- Claro que no, si cualquiera de ustedes intenta tocarle siquiera un cabello verá sus sesos volar, bueno, yo los veré-

- Seb…- dijo Jim, con voz queda – baja el arma-

Bastian obedeció, aunque a regañadientes, Jim no pudo aguantarse la sonrisa aunque enseguida la perdió, sólo ver a Holmes le ponía mal.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento?- insistió el tipo del moño – soy el doctor, por cierto-

- ¿Doctor qué?- gruñó Seb.

- Sólo el doctor-

- Capitán Jack Harkness- dijo el otro hombre – Sebastian, ¿verdad?-

Seb asintió, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Watson no se despegaba de Sherlock, se sentaron tan juntos que sus muslos podían rozarse, el doctor se sentó junto a Jim, tan cerca como Sebastian lo permitió.

- Sobreviviste- comentó Sherlock, algo irritado – me pregunto cómo, con tu cerebro vaciándose en aquella azotea…-

Seb carraspeó y volvió la vista a un punto inexistente, aquel "incidente", como insistía en llamar al intento de suicidio de Jim, le hería y le heriría siempre.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, se supone que también estabas muerto- dijo James, torciendo el gesto – no es bueno engañar a la gente, Sherlock-

- Lo dice el hombre que inventó toda esa mierda sobre mí- protestó Holmes.

- Sí, bueno, admito que no predico con el ejemplo-

- Mira nada más a lo que te has reducido- habló Sherlock, con tono burlón – un prófugo, escondiéndote como una rata, con tu preciosa red destruida…-

- ¿De verdad crees que pudiste deshacer la red tú solo?- gruñó Sebastian – eres tan estúpido, ¡obviamente Jim y yo te limpiamos el camino!-

- Seb…- suspiró James.

- No puedo permitir que este intento de detective te insulte, Jimmy-

De nuevo, a Jim se le escapó una sonrisa.

- Está bien, Seb, déjalo- le dijo James – aunque es verdad, buena parte de mi obra la destruí yo mismo-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sherlock – te pasaste media vida construyéndola, ¿por qué destruirla?-

- Ya lo dijiste, buena parte de mi cerebro se quedó en esa azotea, he perdido ciertas facultades aunque gané otras, no muy útiles para un consultor criminal, me temo-

- ¿Entonces estas pinturas son tuyas?- intervino el doctor, sonriendo – son magníficas-

- Eh, gracias- respondió Jim, arqueando una ceja.

- El retrato de Sebastian es muy hermoso- siguió el doctor – y esa pintura de allá- dijo, señalando un cuadro – es muy atractiva, ¿tiene nombre?-

- Fellatio- informó James, con una sonrisa – Seb me ayudó a pintarla-

- O sea que ustedes, es decir, ehm…- balbució John – yo pensé que…bueno, que…eran sólo jefe y empleado…-

- No estamos aquí para discutir tu vida amorosa, Moriarty- agregó Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Entonces qué demonios quieren aquí?, porque lo más interesante que hago hoy en día involucra a Sebastian, generalmente desnudo-

- Sí, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Jack, mirando al doctor – no has soltado prenda desde que inició todo esto, me salí de Torchwood para seguirte un rato, más te vale que sea importante-

- Es muy importante- respondió el doctor, sacando un objeto rectangular de su bolsillo, aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera, estaba envuelta en varias telas – esto es para James-

Moriarty lo miró, desconfiado, sin tocar aquel objeto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- preguntó Jim.

- Quiero que me ayudes a resolver algo, es como un código, no estoy muy seguro-

- Perdí esas capacidades, apenas y puedo leer- respondió James, negando con la cabeza – tienes a Holmes, él es, y créeme que me cuesta decir esto, un genio, úsalo a él, no puedo ayudarte, doctor-

- Sherlock me ayudó a encontrarte, creo que seguirá ayudándome durante un tiempo, pero para eso necesito de ti, James, tómalo- continuó el doctor, ofreciendo de nuevo aquel envuelto a Jim – sólo tú puedes ayudarme con esta parte-

James tomó el objeto, ante la mirada protectora de Sebastian, lo desenvolvió y reveló un rectángulo negro y lustroso, parecía estar fabricado de obsidiana, a Jim le resultó hermoso y, cediendo a un impulso, lo tocó, apenas fue un roce con la yema de los dedos, pero aquel objeto reaccionó a su tacto, Jim lo sintió latir en sus dedos, prácticamente lo vio latir, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los rostros atónitos de los demás.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso, doctor?- preguntó Jack.

- Es una galaxia- explicó el doctor – esta galaxia-

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Sherlock, tomando aquel objeto en sus manos, nada pasó - ¿cómo…?-

- Los Ods- continuó el doctor – lo tenían custodiado, era una especie de reliquia hasta que…-

- ¿Comenzó a enviar señales?- preguntó el capitán – llamó a la TARDIS, ¿verdad?-

- Sí, los Ods podían escucharlo, me hablaron de su voz, de su profecía: busca al hombre que burló a la muerte con un salto hacia lo desconocido; busca al hombre vio el rostro de la muerte y la besó en los labios, búscalo pues él podrá leerlo, el destino del universo-

- Las profecías tienen la desagradable costumbre de no hablar claro- suspiró Harkness - ¿qué pasa con este cachivache?-

- Sigue enviando señales, interrumpe cualquier curso que quiero fijar a la TARDIS, enviándome siempre aquí, a Inglaterra-

- Déjame ver si entendí- habló John – el hombre del que habla primero esa profecía es, obviamente, Sherlock, y el segundo es Moriarty, ¿verdad?- el doctor asintió - ¿estás diciendo que son una especie de…salvadores del universo?, perdóname que no te crea-

- No me siento como un mesías- dijo James - ¿qué demonios son los Ods?, ¿qué debo hacer con esa cosa?-

- Leerla, tratar de interpretarla, como dije, sigue mandando señales- dijo el doctor.

Sherlock regresó la galaxia a manos de Jim, enseguida hubo una reacción, fue como estar de nuevo en el planetario con el Golem, sólo que las estrellas se veían tan reales, brillantes, bellas y ardiendo, entonces fue cuando la oyeron, una voz hermosísima, ni femenina ni masculina, una voz que los llamaba.

- James…Sherlock…-

Y de repente todo volvió a ser normal, Sebastian se había acercado a Jim, quitándole la galaxia de las manos.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Moran, dejando el objeto en manos de Sherlock.

- Olvide mencionar que nadie, además de Sherlock y James, puede tocar la galaxia- dijo el doctor – muéstrame las manos-

- No es nada- protestó Sebastian.

- Déjame ver- insistió el doctor.

El ex coronel mostró sus palmas, atravesadas por dos rojas quemaduras.

- Seb- habló James, tomando con cuidado las manos de su coronel - ¿estás bien?-

- No es nada- insistió Seb – se ven peor de lo que son-

- Acompáñenme- dijo el doctor – necesito de ambos para arreglar esto, la galaxia sólo reacciona cuando un peligro terrible se cierne sobre algún planeta, es una especie de advertencia, una advertencia que llama sus nombres, deben venir-

- Iré- cedió Sherlock.

- Yo voy contigo- dijo John, suspirando – no será la primera vez que te sigo en una locura-

- A mi no me has pedido que te acompañe pero de todos modos lo haré- dijo Jack, sonriendo – alguien debe cuidarte las espaldas y esa lindo trasero, doctor-

- Cuenta conmigo- dijo Jim – Seb, tú te quedarás aquí-

- ¡No!- intervino Sebastian – James, ¡es una locura!, no puedes…-

- Puedo, y creí oír que debo hacerlo, no es como que tenga opción-

- Puedes negarte- dijo Moran – debes negarte, no debes ir, en todo caso, ¿por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?, será peligroso, podrías…-

- ¿Morir?- bufó Jim – perdí mis dones, mi red, todo lo que construí, desde entonces ha sido calma, monotonía, días y días de nada, nada me pasaba, Sebastian, hasta que apareció el idiota de Holmes con su mascota, hasta que llegó el doctor, no puedo quedarme aquí donde nada ocurre, estoy harto y aburrido-

- Lamento resultarte tan tedioso- respondió Moran.

- No quise decir eso, no…-

- Te aburres, lo dijiste-

- Sebastian…-

- No hagas esto, James, creí que ya habíamos superado tu etapa autodestructiva, culminó con una bala en tu cabeza y no sé, llegué a pensar que había sido suficiente para que dieras vuelta a la página-

- Seb, no era mi intención ofenderte pero tampoco puedo permitir que me hables como a un colegial, tengo 38 años, sé lo que hago y no hago con mi vida, es mi decisión, no trates de chantajearme-

- Trato de decirte la verdad- replicó Sebastian – creí que habías dejado atrás la fase de cerdo egoísta-

- El que se está comportando como cerdo egoísta eres tú- respondió James - ¿puedes dejarlo para luego?, cariño, estamos discutiendo frente a Sherlock Holmes, sabes que odio al tipo-

- No trato de ser egoísta, sólo intento apegarme al plan, Jim-

- El plan nunca contempló la posibilidad…-

- ¿De que viniera un perfecto desconocido a ofrecerte salvar el mundo?, no, admito que nunca contemplamos esa posibilidad, la próxima vez hay que agregarle esa cláusula, ah, y una que verse sobre visitas incómodas de supuestos archi enemigos muertos, sólo por si acaso-

- Suficiente con tu tono de papá regañón, sabes que lo detesto-

- Hiciste una promesa, James, hicimos un trato, un plan, lo escribimos y hasta lo firmamos en una cursi demostración de compromiso, dijiste que esta promesa no ibas a romperla-

- Sabes que siempre rompo mis promesas-

- Ese es el argumento más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida- reclamó Sebastian – me decepciona viniendo de ti-

- Y a mí me decepciona que te pongas como esposa dolida, Sebastian, es realmente aburrido…espera, no, no quise usar esa palabra-

- Haz lo que creas mejor- dijo Moran, alejándose escaleras arriba – eres un adulto, haz lo que quieras-

James rodó los ojos, sin embargo fue tras Sebastian, encontrándolo en la habitación que ambos compartían, guardando los medicamentos de James en una pequeña maleta.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jim.

- Te organizo los medicamentos, debes llevarlos todos- explicó Seb, cerrando la maleta, tomó asiento en el escritorio, pluma y un papel – te escribiré las indicaciones, confíaselas al tipo ese de la corbatita porque seguro a ti se te olvida-

- Sebastian…-

- Te vas a largar, James, te conozco, no importa dónde demonios te metas, vas a necesitar tu medicación –

Jim interrumpió la tarea de Sebastian, sentándose sobre los muslos del ex coronel, abrazándolo como un niño.

- No seas insoportable, odio cuando te pones así- protestó Jim.

- ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione?- bufó Moran – quieres que te diga: "oh, claro, Jim, vete y arriesga tu vida, vete con dos desconocidos, un enemigo y su mascotita"-

- Sabes que debo ir- insistió James – debo enfrentar esto solo-

- Nunca me quieres a tu lado, Jim-

- Eso no es cierto- respondió Moriarty, abrazándose más fuerte a Seb – sabes que no es cierto, sólo dramatizas, te aprecio mucho…-

- Aprecio- suspiró Seb – yo te amo, Jim-

- Ya lo sé- gruñó James – un día yo también…-

- Estoy cansándome de esperar ese día- nunca, ni siquiera cuando discutían y decían tantas idioteces de las que se arrepentían después, Seb había lastimado tanto a James con una simple frase – he esperado ese día más de cinco años, James, y parece que no llegará pronto, tal vez no llegue nunca-

- No, sí llegará, Seb, ¿por qué dices cosas así?-

- Tal vez haya algo mejor para ti en otro lugar, Jim- dijo Sebastian – otra persona, no lo sé-

- ¿Estás dejándome?, Sebastian, ¿estarás aquí cuando regrese?-

- Sí- dijo Seb- pero tal vez tú querrás que me vaya-

James besó a Sebastian desesperadamente, la idea de no encontrar los ojos azules de su tigre, su cabello rubio, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, sólo de pensar en otra persona, alguien sin ese tatuaje de un tigre en el hombro, sin los gruñidos y la voz de Sebastian, sólo de imaginarlo se sentía tan raro, tan triste y solitario.

- Ve abajo a atender a tus invitados- le instó Sebastian – ofréceles una copita de destapa caños mientras junto tus cosas-

Media hora más tarde Sebastian bajó con dos maletas, una con medicamentos y la otra con algunos cambios de ropa, entregó las indicaciones al doctor y le explicó todo.

- Sería más fácil si vinieras con nosotros- dijo el doctor, sonriendo levemente – es decir, James te necesitará…-

- Quiere hacerlo solo- bufó Seb – ahora, asegúrate de que se tome todo-

¿Por qué no habían notado esa cabina azul en medio de su patio?, en fin, no hubo despedidas, Sebastian puso las pertenencias de Jim en la TARDIS y regresó a la casa, no dijo adiós, no dijo hasta luego ni esperaré a que regreses, y la TARDIS echó a andar, Jim se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había cometido un error, se sintió de nuevo en su infancia, cuando soltó la mano de su padre y se perdió en el mercado, vagando entre desechos de pescado, cajas de verduras podridas y plumas de aves, llorando y gritando a voz en cuello que quería a su papá, que tenía miedo.

Sintió que se mareaba, se aferró a lo que tuvo más cerca, sintió la galaxia latir en su bolsillo, pudo escuchar el nombre en su mente, sólo que esta vez la voz no era esa tan hermosa que los había dejado atónitos, era la suya propia gritando, su voz de niño "¡Sebastian!, ¡Sebastian!, ¡Seb, Seb!"

Fue como si algo golpeara la TARDIS, y perdió el equilibrio, terminado de bruces en el suelo, con la voz del James de cinco años aún gritando en su cabeza.


End file.
